


14 Days

by Rmepashn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: Its been 14 days...





	14 Days

She lay strewn across her bed. 

She figured it was as good a place as any, the plum toned sheets were loose as she shifted atop her mattress. She reasoned she likely made an uninspiring sight. It had been weeks since she had seen her and honestly, her hygiene routines had taken a nosedive as the pain and ache of missing Lexa had taken their toll. The longing which had sunk deep into her soul, seemingly through her flesh and bone as the reality of her lover’s absence took hold…

The scent and taste of Lexas skin still felt alive on her fingertips, the deep-seated knowledge of how her skin felt. The ways her body moved and sang for Clarkes touch ran through the blonde’s body like a dream. How would she ever cope without her? After a lifetime of pain, a lifetime of confusion and longing had fallen away into a sea of despair as the days ticked by into weeks and still, nothing…

She was gone. Clarke knew she needed to move on. She needed to focus on all the good in her life. Sinclair was adamant that she had a rich and full life, her life was valued and had more importance than Lexa. She had become a phoenix in the ashes of Clarkes life…an unnamed and as of late, absent participant to Clarkes life. And now, she would never come back.

Most of all though, Clarke missed her. Missed the way she smiled, the way her soft curves melted beneath her hands. The way her lips could make someone as strong, as alluring as Lexa…just melt. 

The seamless way Lexa had melded into her life, would she ever feel that for anyone else? Of course, late at night, alone in her cot…Clarke could shakily admit to herself that looking into the Commanders eyes was a bit like coming home. That feeling hadn’t faded in all the moments she had spent in Lexas presence. The necessity for explanation hadn’t really dawned on Clarke initially, on the Ark there hadn’t truly been a need. 

On the ground however, she wished she had realized the importance of discretion before…

Perhaps then, she wouldn’t be gone…

The longing wouldn’t end! Clarke swore that she could face anything if it meant that she could feel the weight of Lexis body in her arms once more. Feel the warmth and mesmerizing fall and rise of her chest as she breathed…she was gone…'

Clarke sobbed as she pulled the bedding around her closer, she was Wanheda. She was strong. It had been 14 days. 14 days since Lexa had left. Since she had died. Clarke wailed into the pillow; her strength had left her. No one had understood. No one knew…

Lexa.

The sweet stoic girl that had kissed her so softly…

She was gone…

Clarkes body trembled as finally, finally the pain she felt suffuse her being, erupted over the walls of her admirable control. 

The emotions overwhelming her defenses. 

It had been 14 days…

The day had come upon her so suddenly, they had been naked, wrapped around each other and then so quickly, Lexa had lay dying…

In the wake of it all, Clarke hadn’t thought about it as absurd as that sounded, she hadn’t. She refused too. No, she functioned so well that some of her own people questioned the romantic rumors surrounding her and the late Commander…

Of course, they would never know that overhearing their comments had nearly taken her legs out from under her. 

She needed to work.

She didn’t stop, ever…she worked around the clock, where ever they may need her she went. 

There were a few crewmembers that commended her for her dedication, however Clarke couldn’t ignore the sporadic glances that told her that not all the crew believed her charade. 

Clarke sighed and turned in her bed again, she stared absently at the tattered leather Grounders coat that was hung up on her closet door. 

Lexa had left it here following a rushed encounter in Clarkes quarters. A swift stab of pain twisted in her chest as the knowledge that Lexa wouldn’t ever touch that coat again crossed her mind. 

Exhaling a shaky breath Clarke managed to pull together enough willpower to sit up. It was 630am. It had been 14 days. 

It was a new day.

She had to keep going…

She promised.


End file.
